1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article handling system, more particularly a vehicle handling system for an automated parking garage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a parking garage has a number of levels with ramps providing vehicular access between the various levels. These ramps take up a significant amount of space in the parking garage which reduces the area available for parking bays.
Automated parking garages have been developed which dispense with the need for ramps as lifts are used to raise and lower vehicles between the various levels of the garage. Conventionally, each vehicle is placed on a pallet on its arrival at the garage, with the vehicle being moved and stored on this pallet while housed in the garage.
Two significant problems exist with the use of pallets in an automated parking garage. Firstly, sufficient pallets must be provided to correspond to the number of vehicles which can be housed within the garage and secondly, the pallets take up space within the parking garage.